A Wolf Forged
by Drizabone-fiction
Summary: Well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please R & R and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Warhammer 40k although im still hoping that GW will give it to me. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


Chapter 1: A cunning one chosen

Ice storms ravaged the already snowy landscape of the island. It was home to a tribe of Fenrisians known as the Bloodfangs. None of them suspected the danger that approached them none of them knew that soon they would be in the company of their ancestors. A huge humanoid being covered in acidic ooze approached the village its stomach howling to be fed after days of roaming, a troll. Its long ululating howl echoed across the village, and soon shouts rang out across the village as men and young lads grasped their axes and shields. Out in front of the group of warriors was the headman Thorbjorn Bloodfang, to his right his sixteen year old son Brian and many warriors besides. They ran at the beast as the womenfolk quickly lit braziers full of thick viscous black oil to light the battle ground. Some of them men faltered as they saw their adversary, the troll stood a good three feet taller than most of them and they in turn were quite large men. The thing threw back its head and laughed in delight as its meal ran towards it and in one fel sweep it swung an arm and threw three warriors to the ground and they yelled out in pain as the acidic skin contacted with theirs. Thorbjorn Ran forward ducking under the first swing and smacking his axe deep into the join between shoulder and neck convinced he'd killed it he cheered. His triumph was cut short by a loud sucking and poping sound and when he looked the wound stitched it self back together. Brian saw this and ran to one of the braziers and dipped his axe blade into the black oil. It appeared as if he was a warrior of legend wielding an axe of fire. He charged the troll a war cry springing from his lips "For the All father!" a piercing pain stabbed his chest but still he swung his axe and severed the trolls' head and cauterizing the wound. Then with the trolls' head grasped in his hand his legs buckled and he fell to the ground and the blood pumped from the wound in his chest. Within moments his father was at his side "My brave boy you are a cunning one." The words to Brian sounded terrible because he knew his father should not say such things in public it was almost emotional. A lone tear dropped from his fathers face and hit the snow. "Men of the Bloodfangs always remember as this boy has shown us to be cunning is to have great strength!" Thorbjorn called to his warriors as they gathered around Brian as his lifeblood continued to pump from his chest. One warrior raised his shaggy head and let loose a ululating howl "And so passes Brian of the Bloodfangs." A voice boomed and all the warriors turned and instantly parted to reveal a giant clad in the armour of the Aesir his face a mask of a wolf skull. "He has proven himself worthy and will now join me and in a flash of light he and Brian's body were gone. Thorbjorn looked at the spot where his sons body had been and fell to his knees. The other warriors walked to his side and all took turns to both console and congratulate their jarl.

Pain lanced through his body like nothing he'd felt before. He tried in vain to open his eyes but they stayed firmly shut he could not move at all just that searing white pain roared through his body like having a thousand shards pierce his flesh at once. Once more he sunk into unconsciousness. He awoke again still unable to move or tell how much time had passed the pain was less so now it was more a bone crunching ache which tried its best to drive him mad and then once again he fell into unconsciousness' dark embrace. Brian awoke a final time and strained with all his remaining strength and finally his eyes opened into slits and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Ahh your awake." A dimly familiar voice stated, "Where, where am I?" Brian asked "You are in a Thunderhawk lad." Brian looked around he was in a metal room sitting in a sort of clear cylinder several more lay beside him with different boys roughly his age within them. It appeared he was the first to awaken, "Who are you?" he asked noticing the giant in the room "I am Berek Starstrider of the Space Wolves chapter, though I believe you know me better as… a Sky Warrior."


End file.
